


The Anniversary

by starprise_entership



Series: Slices of Life (Enterprise D) [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Data plays the piano, and declares his love for Geordi.





	The Anniversary

As Geordi rounds off his work in Engineering, his combadge chirps. “Data to Commander La Forge. Are you currently preoccupied?”

Geordi raises his hands. “No, Data. Why?”

There’s a brief silence on the other side, before Data replies. “I would require your assistance at Ten-Forward.”

“Ten-Forward, huh?” Geordi tries to figure out a reason why Data would need his help at Ten-Forward, of all places. “What’s the situation, Data?”

“There is something I would like to show you. Data out.”

“Hm.” Geordi shrugs, and gets on the turbolift. Walking at a brisk pace, he reaches Ten-Forward. Stepping inside, he finds that his curiosity hasn’t yet been satisfied. The tables have been cleared to the sides to make room for a grand piano that sits in the centre of the room. Another thing Geordi notices is that Ten-Forward is completely empty, atypical for this time of the day.

“Hello, Geordi.” Data says from behind the piano. He glances over at the lone chair that has been placed in front of the piano. “Take a seat.”

“Data, what is this?” Geordi’s smile lights up the room as he approaches the chair. _Data. Is going to play for me. Data is going to play for me!_ His heart races at the excitement, and he wonders whether Data can sense it.

He takes a seat, and Data begins his recital. Geordi finds himself relaxing as Data plays a slow, moving piece. It’s quiet, not quite the concert rhapsody Geordi was expecting, but it’s intimate enough to move Geordi. After Data’s performance of the piece, he stands, to face Geordi.

“Dear Geordi,” Data starts. “I hope you have enjoyed my recital, and I would like to say a few words. It has been, almost exactly one year since the start of our relationship. It would be appropriate at this time to commemorate all our past experiences together. One such example was the date we had several months ago, on Stardate 46253.” Noticing the perplexed look Geordi gives him, Data continues to elaborate.

“You brought us to the holodeck to engage in another Sherlock Holmes holonovels. When you were there, I recall that you distinctly uttered the phrase ‘I Love You’, which is a very conventional way for humans to express their deep affection for each other.” Data stops, taking a second to think. “If I had emotions then, I think I would have felt very happy.”

Geordi leans forward in his chair. “I’m sorry that you never really got to experience the emotion of love. Even when you had the emotion chip.”

Data nods. “Yes, the emotion chip. I find that I am still incapable of dealing with all of these complex emotions. But I reckon, that love is not merely an emotion, but a commitment between two people.” He places a hand over his heart. “Before we began our courtship, I used to experience heart palpitations, which I have determined you to be the cause. Either seeing you, or thinking of you. I once thought of it as a malfunction, but I have now accepted it as part of me and my programming. It is a step closer to humanity, and I would like to thank you, Geordi, for allowing me to experience this aspect of humanity.”

“Data.” Geordi gasps. He steps forward, embracing Data in a big hug. “Thank you.”

Data wraps his arms warmly around Geordi. “Thank you, too.”

Geordi pulls away from Data, hovering for a while as his fingers linger over the contours of Data’s face. Smiling, he then goes in for a tender kiss, standing on tiptoe. Data gently presses into the small of his back, returning the gesture before releasing Geordi from his embrace.

“Come on,” Geordi says, pulling on Data’s sleeve. “I’ve got you something for our anniversary present, and it’s back at my quarters.”

“I shall go with you.” Data agrees. Hand in hand they leave Ten-Forward behind, listening as the doors slide shut with a satisfying, comforting whoosh.


End file.
